Le mariage de ses rêves
by Vert.Framboise.Rouge.Citron
Summary: Espérons pour lui qu'il se marie avec quelqu'un d'autre dans la réalité... Je m'excuse d'avance pour les pauvres lecteurs qui liront cet OS débile tout droit sorti de mon esprit tordu, vraiment désolée...


**Coucou tout le monde !!! J'avais dit à Edward que je le ferais s'il arrêtait pas de m'embêter, et comme il a continué à se foutre de ma gueule, bah… Mais je vous préviens, ça se finit pas du tout comme ça commence, ni avec le même couple d'ailleurs.**

**Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa (Pourquoi le ciel nous en veut autant, à moi et tous les autres fans d'Edward, Envy et tout le tralala, pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?)**

* * *

Le petit blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre **: elle** avait 23 minutes et 54 secondes de retard ... 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60 : 24 minutes de retard ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, à la fin ? Ca se fait absolument pas d'être en retard à son propre mariage ! Merde, elle était chiante, des fois ... Alphonse s'approcha de son frère qui trépignait d'impatience sur l'estrade.

"Calme-toi Edward, elle ne devrait pas tarder, t'inquiète pas... Les filles c'est souvent en retard, si tu savais le nombre de fois où Winry m'a posé un lapin ...ha, ha !"

Edward blêmît à l'annonce de cette phrase : Rose, lui poser un lapin ? Le jour de son mariage ? Naaaaaaaan, elle pouvait pas faire ça, si ? A la vue de l'étrange couleur de peau de son frère, le cadet tenta de se rattraper :

"N-non, attends, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste, qu'elle doit être en train de se prépa..."Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les regards de toute la salle se tournèrent vers la porte. Celle-ci venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une vision qui coupa le souffle à Edward : en effet, Rose se tenait sur le seuil, un bouquet de roses(?) à la main. Elle était vêtue d'une superbe robe blanche composée d'un bustier faisant apparaître un délicat décolleté qu'Edward s'efforça de ne pas contempler (ouh le pervers ^_^) et d'un jupon mettant agréablement en valeur ses délicieuses hanches... Le blondinet fut sorti de sa douce rêverie par un Mustang qui lui glissa à l'oreille, un sourire un brin suggestif scotché au visage :

"Eh bien, FullMetal, vous en avez de la chance. Vous devez attendre avec impatience la nuit de noce, je me trompe ?" Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire rougir le dit FullMetal au moins jusqu'aux oreilles et d'attirer l'attention du lieutenant Hawkeyes qui, en comprenant le sens, jugea que c'était le bon moment pour assommer le colonel, ce qu'elle fit, d'ailleurs. Derrière la mariée, se trouvait Winry qui n'avait de cesse d'échanger des regards complices avec Alphonse et, à côté d'elle, Sciezka, qui bavardait, comme si de rien n'était, avec une Pinako habillée en robe à fleur. Dans les rangs, on pouvait également distinguer Hugues qui répétait à sa fille :

"Tu verras ma choupette, toi aussi, un jour, tu seras là, sauf que toi, tu seras encore plus belle, parce que toi, t'es ma fifille d'amour, hein ? Et tu verras, ton papa seras là, avec toi, et il sera fier de toi, ton papounet..."

Rose commença à s'avancer vers l'estrade marchant au rythme de je ne sais quel air de piano, suivie des deux demoiselles d'honneur, tenant chacune un bouquet semblable à celui de la mariée. Quand elle arriva au bout de l'allée, elle se plaça face au maire (Rose et Edward n'étant pas de la même religion, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de se marier à la mairie) et ce dernier commença à réciter son long discours dont personne ne comprenait le sens, tant il parlait d'un ton monotone. Edward commençait à s'endormir lorsque le vieil homme prononça la phrase tant attendue :

"Rose Bella, voulez-vous prendre pour mari et jurer de le garder et de le chérir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, Edward Elric, ici présent ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Et vous Edward Elric, jurez-vous de prendre Rose Bella pour femme, de la garder et de la chérir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?

-Je, euh, je..."

Le maire dût prendre cette réponse pour un "je le veux", car il ordonna alors au témoin Alphonse d'apporter les alliances et, lorsque celles-ci furent échangées, prononça d'un ton presque solennel :

"Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Aah, aah, aaahaaaah !" Edward se réveilla en sueur, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horizon, et n'y voyant aucune Rose, se rallongea, confiant.

"Putain, c'était qu'un cauchemar, un... cauchemar...

-Tu peux arrêter ton bordel ? J'essaie de dormir, tu piges ?

- ! Hein ? Ouf, ce n'est... que toi, Envy... J'aie eu la peur de ...aah...ma vie, pfff...

-Ouais, bah maintenant t'arrêtes, ok ? Tout va bien t'es avec moi, dans ton lit, et il y a aucun monstre à l'horizon, alors tu t'rendors...

-J'peux pas, j'peux plus ... Pas avec ce que je viens de voir...

-Ouais, bah au lieu de gueuler comme un malade, raconte-moi plutôt ce que t'as vu. »

Edward lui raconta tout son cauchemar sans omettre un seul détail. A la suite de quoi Envy s'évanouit, non sans avoir poussé au préalable un puissant cri d'horreur -et ô combien libérateur-, suivi de près par le blondinet qui ne supporta pas la vue de l'homonculus fondre sur lui sans prévenir ...

Fin

* * *

Désoléééééééééé pour tout ceux qui ont vraiment cru qu'Edward allait se marier avec Rose, vraiment..."l'auteuse implore votre pardon en se mettant à genoux et en nettoyant vos chaussures" Si vous voulez bien me dire vos impressions, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire...Mais d'abord, demandons l'avis de nos persos :

Envy : C'est quoi ce délire ?! Je dors dans le même lit que le nabot ?

Edward : C'est quoi ce délire ?! J'ai failli me marier avec Rose ?

Envy : Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on mette deux ou trois choses au clair avec l'auteuse ...

Edward : Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec toi, tête de palmier...

Envy : Comment ça tête de palmier ?!

Mwa : Ouf, je croyais que ça sentait le roussi pour moi, mais en fait ils sont en train de se taper dessus ... (jette un coup d'œil pour vérifier) Argl ! Mais ils se tapent pas dessus du tout ! Ils, ils ... euh... ils (l'auteuse ravale la salive qu'elle était en train de perdre sur le clavier de son ordi) Mouais bon, on va en rester là... rewiews ?


End file.
